


Shatter Me

by FanfictionIsBetter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World, Angst and Humor, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bloodplay, Bonnie getting revenge on Kai, Bonnie loving every second of it, Dom Bonnie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humor, Kai getting hot and bothered, Kai losing control, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionIsBetter/pseuds/FanfictionIsBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie had never thought of herself as someone who liked to be in control. That had always been Caroline's expertise. It was only now, as she stood over Kai's unconscious body in the 1994 prison world, that she wanted to drown in the feeling of power surging through her veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Argument's Sake

Bonnie had never thought of herself as someone who liked to be in control. That had always been Caroline's expertise. It was only now, as she stood over Kai's unconscious body in the 1994 prison world, that she wanted to drown in the feeling of power surging through her veins.

She was technically ‘powerless’, since it was just yesterday that she’d trapped her magic inside Ms. Cuddles and sent it away. Bonnie had accepted the fact that she’d probably never have magic again, all in an attempt to keep Kai from escaping the prison world.

So did she have magic? No. But that wasn’t the kind of power she was feeling.

It all happened when Kai brought her to his childhood home to cook ‘thanksgiving dinner’ for her. While he was busy making pasta, the psychotic idiot had made the great mistake of leaving out his pager.

Bonnie saw the message he’d written out: _I lied_.

She was furious, livid, murderous even, but she somehow managed to smile and pretend she’d never seen the message. She was one step ahead of him now, and she needed to keep it that way. Setting Kai’s pager back on the table, Bonnie scooted her chair back and stood up.

Kai’s gaze snapped up from the spaghetti he was stirring, eyes widening as he watched Bonnie clutch the back of the wooden chair in her effort to stand.

“Hey, easy there,” he protested, pointing at her with a fork. “You need to rest. I gave you a whole lotta pain meds earlier and I don’t feel like picking you up off the floor when you pass out.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” she said between her teeth, knuckles turning white and jaw clenched as she put one foot in front of the other. Slowly but surely, she made her way to the opposite side of the counter where he stood.

Kai laughed yet again, making her desperately want to slam his head into the counter. Or maybe she’d dump the pot of boiling spaghetti over his head.

“If you say so,” he shrugged in response. “But if you pass out and then wake up laying in my bed, don’t be mad. It’s the most comfortable one in the house.”

He winked at her then, which did nothing but make her even angrier.

_I lied._

It played over and over again inside of her head like a scratched record. That message could only mean one thing: Kai was still out for revenge, against both Bonnie and his family. He wouldn’t stop until he found way to get out of this hell, and judging by the message he’d drafted on his pager, he already had an escape plan. Bonnie highly doubted that plan included her, and if it did, she was sure her part in it was to be left behind, bleeding and alone.

The thought of Kai wanting to kill her wasn’t what bothered Bonnie: it was that he planned to leave her _alone_. Bonnie’s jaw clenched at the realization.

_How dare he._

It was in that moment that she realized what she needed to do. She would get him back in a way that he would never see coming.

Bonnie knew for a fact that Kai was no idiot. However juvenile he always acted, it meant _nothing_ to Bonnie. She knew that he was sly as a snake and much more dangerous to her than any other creature on earth. She could deal with werewolves and vampires, even the oldest and most powerful ones. She’d singlehandedly brought Silas, Klaus, and even Kol to their knees. _Literally_. Vampires were predictable. They always went for the neck, always tried to use their speed to their advantage.

But Kai was completely unpredictable. He rarely used the same move twice and he’d been watching Bonnie for months now. He knew her better than most of her own friends did.

Kai knew Bonnie’s tricks, how her mind worked. But she barely knew him.

She knew that she’d have to be precise, cautious, smart, calculated. She would have to catch him completely off guard, make him lower his walls, believe she meant him no further harm, just like he had done with her today. She’d have to put on the best show of her life if she planned on fooling him. And then, when she had him wrapped around her finger, Bonnie would pounce, and Kai would be completely at her mercy.

But she needed to get close to him. _Very_ close.

When she leaned on the counter and offered to help him cook, Kai was confused. Bonnie knew he’s get suspicious, so she used the excuse that she didn’t feel like sitting anymore, that her muscles ached from staying in one position.

The excuse seemed to work for Kai. He shrugged and told her to cut up some vegetables, motioning towards a cutting board with a large, shiny knife laying on it. It shocked Bonnie for a second that he trusted her enough to let her stand beside him and use a knife, but then again, Kai was unaware that she knew about his evil plan.

So while Bonnie chopped vegetables and Kai added ingredients to his spaghetti sauce, he told her dozens of lame jokes that he’d seen in a book. Bonnie had to struggle not to smile, more so than she would’ve liked to admit.

After nearly ten minutes of Kai’s incessant puns, the corner of Bonnie’s mouth turned up too much to hide. But Kai saw it of course and immediately grinned triumphantly.

“Hey, I’d tell you a chemistry joke, but I know I wouldn’t get a reaction,” he jested, watching her face the entire time.

Bonnie laughed, the sound filling the kitchen along with Kai’s returning laughter. The spicy scent of garlic surrounded their smiles. But once Bonnie realized she’d gotten caught up in the moment, she summoned a blank expression and emptied the chopped vegetables into a bowl. Kai noticed her change in behavior.

“What’s wrong, Bon, afraid I might realize you don’t actually hate me?” he teased, but there was a hard edge to his voice.

“Nope, just worried you’d gut me once you saw that I finished chopping vegetables for you and I’ve lost my purpose,” she countered.

Kai chuckled and furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would you think I’d do _that_? I’m making you dinner.”

Bonnie turned towards him and crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips.

“I don’t know,” she shot back. “You haven’t given me a good enough reason to trust you yet.”

He sighed dramatically.

“Great, this again,” he grumbled. “And what would you like me to do, Bon? You’ve already said that you want to get as far away from me as possible. _Split the world in half_ , right? What’s the point in me gaining your trust if you’re not even gonna stick around?”

Bonnie bit her lip. This was her chance. _It was now or never._

“Fine,” she retorted. “Then what if I did wanna stick around, for argument’s sake?”

Kai’s eyes visibly brightened at her words, but he quickly tried to catch himself. He glanced at the floor and then back to her, wearing his usual annoying smirk.

“Well in that case, _for argument’s sake,_ I wouldn’t be mad if you did.”

“What would you be?” she asked quietly, her eyes never leaving his face.

His pupils dilated immediately. It made it harder to stand still, but Bonnie managed not to squirm under his darkened gaze.

Kai slowly took one tiny step forward.

And then another.

_Then another._

He slowly let out a breath, his eyes flickering down to her lips and then back up to her eyes, scanning her face for a signal that he was about to cross a line.

She didn’t flinch.

Kai must’ve assumed that was a good thing because he took another small step forward. Their toes were inches apart. Their chests were nearly touching. She could feel the warmth radiating off his t-shirt in waves.

She didn’t breathe. She _couldn’t_ breathe. All the oxygen in the room felt like it’d been burned up by his fiery eyes.

His eyes were a flame, and she was a pool of gasoline.

Even if she could’ve found her voice in that moment, it wouldn’t have mattered. Her mind was utterly blank. She forgot where she was and how she’d gotten there. She forgot that it was sunny outside, because all she could see was his dark eyes. She forgot that the room smelled like simmering garlic, because all she could smell was _him_. His scent, something that could only be described as both dangerous and _erotic_ , completely took over her senses.

All she knew was how close his body was to hers.

All she heard was ringing in her ears and Kai’s heavy breaths.

_He was so close to her._

His eyes were black holes that she couldn’t escape. And she realized with a sickening horror that in that moment, she didn’t _want_ to escape. She wanted to drown in the black pools of his eyes, and she knew that he’d dunk her head under the water just to make her suffer even more.

And yet even with that knowledge, she _still_ didn’t want to look away.

Kai’s tongue slipped out from between his lips, sliding across his skin. His teeth followed, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it, then releasing it. Bonnie felt his hot breath graze her cheeks, her mouth, her neck, raising goose bumps across her entire body. Her shoulders rolled a bit as she shivered, but Kai didn’t move away. He had a look of unshakable concentration, like he was solving an algebra equation. Except he was trying to solve _her_.

His eyes bored into hers, the corner of his lips barely turning up at the corner.

“I,” he breathed in a whisper, “would be,” he paused and glanced at her body, “ _very,_ ” he turned his blackened stare pointedly at her and said in a low voice, “very… _satisfied_.”

Bonnie stared back, her mouth suddenly feeling dry and her knees feeling weak. What was her plan, again?

“So,” he continued, “ _for argument’s sake_ , what would you do if you stayed?”

 _What would you do if you stayed?_ His words sparked her memory and reminded her of her plan: To have him at her mercy.

_What would you do if you stayed?_

“This,” she breathed. Kai was too stunned to move as Bonnie lurched forward, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and pulling him down to her level. His lips parted in shock. Bonnie craned her head to the right and attached her lips to the skin just underneath of his jaw. She sucked roughly and tugged on his hair at the same time, bringing him even closer to her.

Kai was frozen for a second before letting out a loud, desperate moan. His eyebrows pulled together tightly, his entire face scrunched up, and eyelids slid shut. His hands hovered in the air at his sides for a moment then flailed a bit before flattening his palms on the countertop behind Bonnie. His elbows caged her body between him and the counter, forcing Bonnie to press her body tightly against his. Kai released a shaky breath at the feeling. If he didn’t simply collapse from the sensation overload, he would be incredibly proud of himself.

Bonnie’s tongue peeked out from between her lips and ran over the darkening mark she’d left on Kai’s neck, causing him to shudder and let out a soft whimper.

“ _Bon_. Bonnie,” he panted.

She trailed the tip of her tongue and her lips from the mark she’d left below his jaw upwards to his cheekbone. Kai sucked in a breath and leaned into her touch, baring his neck to her.

 _It’s working_ , Bonnie thought as she touched her lips to his earlobe, then grazed her teeth and tongue across it.

Kai hissed.

Bonnie grinned and did it again.

“ _Bonnie_ ,” he groaned, “what – “

“Shh,” she whispered into his ear, “you have _no idea_ how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Kai let out a breathless laugh. “That’s,” he tried to catch his breath. “That was – _wow_. Why did you – I don’t – “ he laughed shakily once, still in shock. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried desperately to put a sentence together.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” he finally said in a breathless voice, “but you should warn me next time you’re about to do something crazy.”

His eyes were still shut so he couldn’t see Bonnie’s shrug.

“Ok,” she replied, “here’s your warning.”

Kai peeked at her once and smirked, shutting his eyes as he said, “What are you gonna do to me now, my little – “

Just as he began to open his eyes again, Bonnie had already swung the cast-iron skillet at his head. He didn’t have time to look shocked.

Kai dropped to the floor like a rock with a comically blank expression on his face, similar to the times she’d killed him or knocked him unconscious. Resorting to violence used to scare Bonnie, but being around Kai had completely changed her outlook on it. He completely deserved it, and she knew she wouldn’t pity him when he awoke with a severe pounding headache.

She smirked at his unconscious body, still holding the cast-iron skillet, power still tingling in her fingertips. She was in control now, and she planned to use that to her complete advantage.

Setting the heavy pan back onto the countertop, Bonnie cocked her head at Kai’s limp body. “It’s a real shame you had an evil plan,” she said with a smile. “I don’t feel like picking you up off the floor.”


	2. I Don't Mind Waiting

Bonnie gargled with mouthwash twice.

It wasn’t that Kai’s skin had tasted bad. In fact, she wanted to punch herself for thinking that he didn’t taste bad _at all_. She just needed to wash away the salty taste of his skin, the lingering flavor of his cologne. She didn’t need another physical reminder that she had actually _sucked_ on Kai’s neck.

 _Willingly_.

But the biggest reminder of what she’d done to distract him wasn’t even on herself. It was going to be on _him_.

It had been ten minutes since she’d knocked him out, so there was already a dark purple mark below his jaw. Bonnie had given him a hickey. Kai would _never_ let her hear the end of that one.

She put away the mouthwash and rinsed with some water, paranoid that she could somehow still taste his skin. It must’ve been in her head, but it didn’t make it any less annoying.

Letting out a heavy breath, Bonnie rubbed her forehead and then left the bathroom. Kai would be waking up any second now and she wanted to see his reaction.

She walked down the hallway towards a room near the end, remembering what she’d done ten minutes ago…

As soon as she’d knocked him out, she’d searched for his room. It hadn’t been that difficult to figure out which one was his. If the dozens of movie posters and food wrappers lying around hadn’t been enough confirmation, his distinct scent that filled the room would’ve been a dead giveaway.

Then, after much effort on Bonnie’s part of dragging Kai up the stairs and into his bedroom, she’d gone to the garage and grabbed four short rolls of climbing rope. She took the rope to his room and dropped it onto the floor, then proceeded with the difficult task of laying him in his bed.

After a minute of practically hugging Kai in order to lift his weight – and praying that he wouldn’t wake up while her arms were wrapped around him and she was _this close_ to him – she’d managed to get him on top of the covers. Propping his head up with a few pillows behind his neck, Bonnie moved his arms and legs into a spread-eagle position. She tied his left wrist to the left bedpost, and then copied the action with his right wrist and the other bedpost. She had finished tying his left and right ankles to the bottom bedposts, checked to make sure the intricate knots would hold, and then had went into the bathroom in search of some mouthwash.

Now, as Bonnie reentered Kai’s bedroom, she glanced around for any weapons he could use against her. The only thing within ten feet of his bed was a nightstand, which she quickly scooted to the other side of the room. The bed wasn’t close to any windows or other furniture, and the knots were done so well that he couldn’t possibly escape.

As Bonnie stood there, glancing around the room, Kai’s fingers began to twitch. The movement caught Bonnie’s attention.

She moved to stand at the foot of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting silently as he began to wake up. He let out a loud groan of pain and winced, undoubtedly feeling the headache Bonnie had predicted he’d have.

After about ten seconds, Kai slowly began to open his hooded eyes. He groaned and cringed at the sunlight that shone through the windows, shutting his eyes again. After a few moments, he reopened them and squinted.

“Bonnie?” he muttered, eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“You don’t remember what happened, do you?” she asked, then laughed once. “ _Of course_ you don’t remember, otherwise you’d be yelling at me.”

The lines on Kai’s forehead became deeper as he seemed to be concentrating on thinking. Barely three seconds had passed before realization dawned on him.

“What did you do?” he breathed, eyes boring into hers.

Bonnie smirked in response.

“Hey, you can’t complain _too_ much,” she said. “I’m being much nicer to you than you were gonna be to me.”

“ _What_ are you – “

As Kai tried to sit up, it pulled on his restraints. A blank expression appeared on his face as he slowly turned to stare at his wrists. His eyes widened as he looked around him, realizing with horror that he was trapped without any escape.

“ _Bonnie_ ,” he panted, sounding like he was about to either scream or hyperventilate, or maybe both at the same time. “ _What_ did you _do_?”

Bonnie raised her eyebrows at him.

“I did nothing you wouldn’t have done,” she said matter-of-factly. “I mean, you’re in _your_ bed, which is the exact place you said I’d wake up if I passed out. Still think it’s the most comfortable bed in the house?”

Kai’s breathing became heavier as he pulled at his restraints, grunting at the effort. He tugged one last time before letting out a moan of pain.

“What the – “ Kai turned to glare at Bonnie. “Why did you – “

“Why did I what?” Bonnie mocked. “Distract you? Hit you over the head with a cast iron skillet? Tie you up? I think you know exactly why.”

Kai let out a humorless laugh.

“I honestly have no clue, actually. _Ugh_ , my brain hurts.”

“Oh, does it?” Bonnie asked, her eyebrows pulling together as she feigned sincerity. “That’s a terrible shame. And on your favorite holiday, too.”

“Why did you do all that?” he asked breathlessly, wincing at the light.

“I saw your pager,” she replied, uncrossing her arms to pull the device from her pocket. She turned it upside-down and showed it to him. “ _I lied_. That’s an interesting message to type out, don’t you think?”

Kai laughed, his chest shaking as he did, causing him to wince again.

“Is that what this is all about?” he asked, a grin on his face. “You attacked me with your lips, which are really soft by the way,” Bonnie rolled her eyes but Kai ignored her, “then you hit me over the head and tied me up, all because of a _stupid_ _message_ on my pager?”

“Was it _just_ a stupid message, Kai?” Bonnie challenged, crossing her arms over her chest. “Look me in the eye and say with a straight face that you didn’t have some big scheme to get out of here and leave me behind.”

Kai’s smile vanished. He pressed his lips together after a moment and sighed, lowering his gaze to stare at the wall behind Bonnie.

“Yeah,” she scoffed. “That’s exactly what I thought.”

“Even if I _did_ have a plan, what’s yours, Bon?” he retorted. “So you restrained me. Good for you. Now what?”

“Easy,” Bonnie said with a grin, letting her arm rest at her side. “I’m gonna make you tell me what your plan was this whole time.”

Kai’s face was blank for a moment before he snorted.

“ _Really_?” he taunted, raising his eyebrows and smiling. “That’s it?”

“Yep.”

Kai narrowed his eyes at her.

“You do realize that’s never gonna happen, right? Remember last time when Damon tried to force me to do something? I thought we went over this already. If you hurt me, I’ll just get angry and I won’t tell you anything.”

Bonnie clenched her jaw. He had a point. But Bonnie was too irritated to care.

“I don’t _care_ if I make you angry,” Bonnie growled, “because eventually, you’ll tell me exactly what you were planning to do. It could take a week, a month, maybe even a year. But _I don’t care_. Because I’d rather wait another twelve months to get back home then to let you escape and leave me stuck here for the rest of my life, _alone_.”

“Yeah,” Kai grinned, “good luck getting it out of me.”

Bonnie uncrossed her arms and turned to the side, pulling back her arm and throwing Kai’s pager at the opposite wall so hard that it shattered on impact.

Kai groaned. Bonnie smirked.                

“Like I said: _I don’t care_ if I make you angry,” she said.

“Agh,” Kai hissed, wincing and shutting his eyes for a moment. “Could you not make such loud noises, please? Kinda have a headache, here.”

“Yeah, I bet you do,” Bonnie replied. “I hit you pretty hard. Your head must be throbbing.”

Kai let out a breathless laugh. “Wouldn’t be the first time I was _throbbing_ around you.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes so hard that she worried they’d fall out of her skull.

“ _Come on_ , that was funny,” Kai smiled. “Ya know, especially considering the fact that you tied me down to my own bed. Pretty kinky, Bon. Think I might love you for it.”

“Shut up.”

“Fine, I’m _proud_ of you,” he corrected. “This took guts. But tell me, was I not the only one getting _really_ hot-and-bothered earlier in the kitchen?” Bonnie made a disgusted noise. “I won’t judge if you say you were, too, Bon. I’d actually be flattered. But not surprised, because come on, we’ve had an _insane_ amount of chemistry since we first met.”

“You mean before I knew you were a sociopathic murderer?” Bonnie countered, shooting him a mock smile.

“So you admit it then?” he grinned.

“Admit what?”

“That you were attracted to me before you knew who I was.”

Bonnie let out a laugh.

“How about _no_ ,” she shot back.

“Aw, don’t be shy, Bon,” Kai grinned. “I’m not afraid to admit it, so why should you be?”

“ _Shut up_ , Kai.”

“Oh, I get it,” he said. “You’re afraid to admit it because you secretly still have some sort of physical attraction to me. I mean, why else would I have been able to feel your heart pounding in your chest when you squished yourself against me in the kitchen?”

“Maybe because I was scared you’d figure out what I was doing and shoot me with another arrow,” Bonnie retorted sarcastically.

Kai bobbed his head, giving as close to a shrug as he could in his current position, and said, “Yeah, I guess that part could be true. But that still doesn’t explain why you were practically grinding against me.”

“Had to make it convincing,” Bonnie answered.

He sighed dramatically.

“I know it’ll take a while for you to admit it to yourself, but I don’t mind waiting,” Kai smiled innocently. “ _Apparently_ I’ve got nothing better to do. You mind getting me some Tylenol or something? S’ starting to get hard to form a sentence cause my brain feels like it’s gonna ooze out my ears.”

With a huff, Bonnie gladly left the room. She hopped down the stairs and made her way towards the kitchen.

She opened a few cabinets before finally finding a shelf with bottles of medicines. She picked up a few, examining the label before setting them on the counter.

A box of Dramamine.

A bottle of Advil and another of liquid Benadryl. A prescription bottle for Vicoden with only one pill left. Vitamin C tablets. Ambien.

 _Ambien_.

Bonnie grinned wickedly.

Ambien was a sedative, which was exactly what she needed.

Quickly searching through the cabinet for the bottle of Tylenol, she emptied the pills into a plastic bag and dumped the Ambien pills into the Tylenol bottle.

Bonnie filled a foam cup with water from the sink – because having _glass_ around Kai was a terrible idea – and then made her way back upstairs. Kai was tugging at his restraints as Bonnie reentered the room.

“You’re not getting out of it,” she told him.

“That’s nice to know,” he sighed, staring at the bottle of Tylenol.

Bonnie set the cup on the floor and opened the bottle, dropping one pill into her hand.

“That’s it?” Kai asked in disbelief. “I might have a concussion because of you and you’re only gonna give me _one Tylenol_?”

Bonnie pressed her lips together to keep from smiling and said, “Ok, I’ll give you two.”

“Make it three.”

The corner of Bonnie’s mouth twitched as she fought off the grin that threatened to take over.

“Fine,” she said, getting two more pills out and then picking up the foam cup. “Here.”

It took effort, but Kai managed to sit up high enough that his head was level with Bonnie’s flattened hand. He tilted his head and opened his mouth, closing it over the pills, letting his lips drag across Bonnie’s palm. Bonnie’s breath hitched. In the last second that Kai’s mouth was still on her hand, his tongue slid across her palm, scooping up the three pills. Just as Bonnie was about to yank her hand away, Kai let his lips trail over her palm one last time.

Bonnie pressed the foam cup to Kai’s mouth and tilted it so that he could take a large sip. He watched her during the four seconds it took to drink the water, but it felt like four minutes to Bonnie. She pulled the cup from his lips and moved back, not realizing how far forward she’d been leaning, how close she’d been to being pressed against his side. She stood up and set the cup on a dresser across the room.

“What’s the matter, Bon?” Kai teased. “Don’t want a hickey from yours truly?”

“Yeah,” she snorted. “Like _that’s_ gonna happen.”

Kai did his best to shrug again. “Ya’ never know. I’ve heard that when a women sees the man of her dreams in distress – “

“The man of her _desires_?”

“ – she tends to feel guilty – “

“I feel the exact opposite of guilty, actually.”

“ – then one thing leads to another and the girl gives in to her deepest, darkest desires.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me right now,” Bonnie deadpanned. “You’re tied down to your own bed and yet you’re _still_ trying to hit on me. Do you _actually_ think you have a chance with me?”

Kai licked his lips and forced a smile as he said, “I might be a sociopath but I’m not blind.”

Bonnie stared at him in disbelief for a few more seconds before letting out a laugh.

“Wow!” she exclaimed sarcastically. “Not only do you lack human emotions, but you’re also as nutty as a fruit cake.”

“Ha,” he chuckled. “I got that. That was a good one. Always did love watching cartoons and eating cereal.”

“What are you talking about?”

He stared at Bonnie like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“ _Nutty as a fruitcake_ ,” he repeated. “Come on, Bon, that’s Foghorn Leghorn’s catch phrase! It’s like _his thing_! Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Foghorn Leghorn.”  

Bonnie laughed humorlessly.

“Wow,” she said with a nod. “Just _wow_.”

As she stood up and made her way towards the door, Kai made sure to voice his complaints.

“Where ya’ goin’, Bon? Sexual tension too strong for ya’?” Kai asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Bonnie grasped the door frame and leaned back, cocking her head to the side as she gave Kai a mocking smile.

“I’d be more worried about something _else_ being too strong for _you_ ,” she said matter-of-factly.

Kai’s blank stare caused the corner of Bonnie’s lips to screw up into a smirk.

“I’m sure I can handle whatever you throw at me, Bon,” Kai said with a grin.

Bonnie smiled brightly in return.

“I don’t believe it,” she mused, Kai’s eyebrows lifting as he waited for her to explain herself. “I actually pulled it off without you even realizing.”

Kai blinked, his expression neutral. “Come again?”

Bonnie shook her head in amusement. “Maybe if you weren’t so oblivious to everything because of your raging _teenage-but-not-actually-teenage_ hormones, you would’ve realized you’re starting to feel a little, hmm, drowsy, right? Maybe like you’re floating on a cloud?”

Kai stared at her, unblinking, for exactly five seconds before he finally blurted out, “You’ve gotta be _kidding me_.”

Bonnie smiled sweetly at him and hummed her approval of his revelation. “Have fun sleeping for the next five hours.”

“ _Bonnie_ ,” he growled, tugging weakly, _pathetically,_ at the restraints around his wrists. It was no use, to Bonnie’s great delight.

After another minute of Kai tugging at the ropes and stuttering out promises of revenge, the drugs seemed to take their full affect. Bonnie shot him one last grin, watching him fail miserably at keeping his eyes open. With a final twitch of his index finger, Kai’s eyelids slipped shut and his shoulders gradually relaxed into the bed.

“ _Damn_ ,” Bonnie muttered to herself as she glanced over his limp form, “if I’d known Ambien would’ve shut you up that fast, I would’ve used it hours ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I love writing cliffhangers. ;) I’m not sure how quickly I’ll update (life is really busy).  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Keep You Tied Up

After Kai was unconscious, Bonnie emptied his pockets, finding his keys, a wallet, some gum wrappers, and a lighter. She dropped the items on the table across the room, except for the keys, and went outside. She walked to the car and hopped in, turning the keys in the ignition, a wide smile on her face.

She was free.

With a rumble of the engine, she pushed on the gas and laughed as the car lurched forward, shooting down the gravel driveway. Bonnie rolled down the windows and pushed the pedal harder, her heart pounding as gravel bounced off the tires and a huge cloud of dust was left in her wake. She hadn’t smiled this much since she and Damon had been sent to this hell. But as she hit blacktop and sped up to seventy, this prison world was starting to feel less like a burden. In fact, the air which blew across her cheeks and made her hair whip behind her tasted like freedom.

If Bonnie truly wanted to, she could travel to a corner of the world and hide from Kai for the rest of her time in this prison. But she quickly decided against the idea. Why run and hide from him when she literally had him tied up? Bonnie knew she could get any information she needed from Kai in his current position.

The thought of torturing him to get answers made her shiver uncomfortably. She wasn’t that kind of person; she’d do anything to avoid torturing another human being. But then again, Kai wasn’t a normal human being.

After thirty or so minutes of driving with the windows down and blasting an AC/DC album, Bonnie came to a grocery store and parked the car. She tugged the keys from the ignition and clutched them tightly as she stepped out the vehicle and made her way towards the store. Shoving the keys into her back pocket, she shoved open the door with her free hand and looked around. To her surprise, the store was much bigger than she’d realized at first. There were sections for clothing, household items, some furniture, and even a small pharmacy.

Quickly grabbing a shopping cart, Bonnie began to make her way through the aisles, grabbing anything that might become of use to her. In less than twenty minutes, she was tossing things from her cart into bags at a checkout counter. Among those things were bandages, a roll of duct tape, several bottles of pain killers and antibiotics, more sedatives, some clothes, and surprisingly, a stun gun. Bonnie needed the upper hand, and that meant arming herself with a weapon Kai wouldn’t see coming. At this point, she couldn’t be too careful.

She pushed the cart to the car and opened one of the backseat doors, tossing in the bags and shutting the door firmly. Bonnie pulled the keys from her back pocket and hopped in, starting the engine and pulling away from the store with a squeak of the tires.

As each moment passed, Bonnie’s anxiety grew. Her fingers gripped the wheel tightly as she thought about Kai, about everything. She could escape this hell if she played her cards right. But if Kai got loose, he’d torture her and kill her. Or even worse, keep her as his pet.

The thought sent a chill down her spine and sweat formed on her temples. She rubbed at her skin and tried to focus on controlling her breathing.

Everything was going to be ok. She could do this. She could outsmart Malachi Parker.

By the time Bonnie pulled into the driveway, it was getting dark.

After she had put away the groceries and thrown the rest of the items into the room she would sleep in across from Kai’s bedroom (after peeking into said-room and making sure he was still unconscious) she wandered into the bathroom and splashed cold water across her face. Bonnie only glanced at the mirror once before leaving the bathroom and making her way into the room across from Kai’s. If she wanted to get any sleep, now was her opportunity.

Bonnie had purposely left Kai’s door wide open so she would have a clear view of him at all times. His bed was facing the door, which made matters much easier. She flipped off the light and the dark blue lava lamp that sat on a dresser beside the bed cast shadows across the floor. She didn’t bother closing her own door when she tugged off her shoes and clothes, only needing to open two drawers to find a comfortable looking oversized t-shirt. She slipped it over her head and pulled on a short pair of cotton shorts that felt soft against her skin.

Pulling back the covers and gingerly laying beneath them, Bonnie hummed in contentment as she got settled. She considered unplugging the lamp for a moment, her hand hesitating in mid-air, before she decided against it. After being locked inside the dark trunk of the car earlier that day, she didn’t mind the blue glow the lava lamp gave the room.

It was probably less than ten seconds before Bonnie’s eyelids were sliding shut, growing heavier by the second. She was a light sleeper and rarely fell asleep in less than ten minutes, but it seemed that dragging a guy who is surprisingly heavier than he looks up a flight of stairs and then tying him down to a bed was more draining than she’d assumed.

* * *

One of the side effects of being a light sleeper was the rarity of having dreams. The only time Bonnie would dream was when something was gnawing at her brain. Evidently, it was one of those nights, because when she awoke groggily the next morning, she vaguely recalled dreaming of soft skin and a low, masculine voice.

Her dreams were quickly fading. They all began to blur together. But Bonnie knew there was a name to go along with the bone-chilling voice in her dream – a voice that sent both good and bad shivers up her spine. Goosebumps spread across her arms as she remembered her skin against his skin, the way he’d moaned when she’d tasted his flesh.

Bonnie pushed her face a little deeper into the pillow, a line set between her eyebrows as she fought to remember the voice; the voice that in her dream had been whispering and moaning so roughly against her ear that it’d warmed the pit of her stomach.

She reached for the voice deep inside her mind, willing it to come back _just once_. Just once so she could feel those delicious tingles spread throughout her limbs again. She furrowed her brows and tightened her grip on her pillow, focusing on the way the deep voice had said her name.

_Mmm, Bonnie._

She gasped and lurched up in the bed, mouth agape as his face flashed in her mind.

She’d been dreaming about Kai. Just _fantastic_.

She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at it before opening her eyes. She was confused for a moment at the sight of the unfamiliar room.

_Whose room am I - ?_

And then everything that had happened the previous day hit her.

She groaned louder this time.

Bonnie flung the blankets off her legs and practically leapt out of the bed, (which had been surprisingly comfortable) squinting and covering her eyes with her hands as the morning light shone through the curtains. She stumbled across the hallway and grasped the wooden door frame, letting out a silent sigh of relief when she saw Kai in the exact same place she’d left him last night; on his back in a spread eagle position, head lying against his pillow.

Except now there was a wet spot of drool on his pillow beneath his open mouth.

Bonnie snorted, despite her previous feelings of panic. How could she not? It was far too amusing how non-terrifying Kai looked when he was tied up and vulnerable.

_Let’s hope that’s how he stays._

After pondering for a few moments whether she should wake him up or leave him be, Bonnie decided on the latter and walked downstairs. Her stomach growled as she searched the kitchen for something to eat. She had found a box of cereal and was reaching for the carton of milk in the refrigerator when a carton of eggs caught her attention.

Ten minutes later, she was carrying a plate of scrambled eggs upstairs – which were surprisingly not outdated. The scent of them reminded her of Damon and made her gut twist, but she managed to push away the feeling as she entered Kai’s room.

She sat in the chair across from his bed and dug in to her breakfast.

A few minutes later, as she set the plate on top of the nightstand beside her and the fork clinked at the movement, Kai began to stir.

Bonnie let out a sigh, thought _here we go_ , and then crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She suddenly regretted not having changed into actual clothes; she was still wearing cotton shorts that were barely visible when she stood up because of her oversized t-shirt, and nothing beneath it. She wasn’t sure how comfortable the bras and underwear would be that she’d bought the previous day, but until her dirty clothes had been washed, she didn’t get much of a choice in the matter.

Kai’s eyes fluttered and he winced, letting out a few groans as he attempted to stretch. One moan in particular had Bonnie’s breath catch as she remembered flashes of her vivid dreams. It took her a few seconds to realize she had squirmed in her seat at the sound.

Kai quickly realized he couldn’t stretch the way he wished and let out an annoyed sound. “What the – “

“Morning,” Bonnie said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Kai’s head lolled toward the sound of her voice. He squinted and blinked a few times before swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbing – not that Bonnie was paying attention.

“Bonnie?” his voice cracked pathetically. It made Bonnie snort. “Why am I tied up and why does my head hurt?”

“You act like you don’t remember what happened,” she retorted, cocking her head in amusement. “Don’t tell me I’m going to have to refresh your memory with a repeat performance?”

Kai’s cracked lips stretched into a wide smile that bared his teeth. “I’m not even awake for ten seconds and you’re already begging me for more. So _impatient_ , Bon.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated breath. Kai must’ve not cared because he continued.

“And since you offered, then yes, I’d love another show. Except maybe this time you can just skip the ending when you bash in my cranium with an iron skillet.”

Bonnie pretended to sound disappointed as she said, “Aw, really? Darn! That was my favorite part!”

Kai let out a laugh that turned into a dry cough. “You and I both know the brutal violence wasn’t your favorite part. Unless that’s _your thing_ , which is totally fine with me and actually really hot. I’m down with gettin’ kinky if you can persuade me well enough, if ya’ know what I mean.”

Bonnie let out a huff and smacked her hands onto her thighs. “And _this_ is why I liked you better when you were unconscious!”

She stood up and rubbed a hand over her forehead. Kai’s mouth fell open.

Bonnie glared at him and dropped her hand.

“ _What_?” she snapped.

“You’re. I mean, I uh, I just – “ Kai shook his head once and laughed. “You dressed down for me too, Bon. It’s very much appreciated.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

“Listen, Kai,” she ground out between her teeth, “I didn’t knock you out and tie you up because I wanted to listen to your disgusting attempts at flirting. And if you think that I am going to swoon over your stupid compliments and skip off into a magical sunset with you, you’re terribly mistaken.”

Kai’s eyes were dark and eager, sparkling with sheer delight as Bonnie crossed the room and stopped beside Kai’s shoulder. She leaned down towards his face, turning her head so her lips were inches from his ear.

“You know _exactly_ what I want,” she murmured.

“Oh, do I?” Kai breathed, chest rising and falling a bit faster.

“Yeah, you do. And you’re gonna give it to me or else I’ll begin the real torture.”

Kai let out a short laugh.

“First you tie me to my own bed and then you ask me to _give it to you_? Come on, Bonnie. You’re setting yourself up for this. Besides, being tied up while you whisper in my ear is _torture_ enough.”

Bonnie’s face remained blank as she grabbed the hair on the back of Kai’s head and yanked it back, eliciting a shocked and gasp of pain from him.

“You think this is _funny_?” she hissed. “You were going to leave me here _by myself_. I saw your pager. I’m not _stupid_. I know you have a way out of this hell, and I _will_ figure out what your plan was to escape, even if I have to keep you tied up here for the next decade. Have I made myself _clear_?”

Kai panted, his eyes shut. He was silent, seemingly ignoring her. Bonnie’s grip on his hair tightened and she yanked it even harder.

“Ah!” Kai shouted.

“I _said_ ,” Bonnie growled against his ear, “have I made myself clear?”

“Mmm, _yeah_ ,” Kai moaned shamelessly beneath her, his breathing hard and his face contorted in pleasure; lips parted, eyes screwed shut.

“’ _Yeah’_? Don’t you mean _yes_?” she said, tugging his head to the side to expose his neck to her.

“ _Yes_!” Kai practically wailed, his jaw slack as he fought to catch his breath.

“Yes _what_?” Bonnie demanded, twisting her fingers in his hair, her nails scraping at his scalp.

“ _B - Bonnie_ ,” he stuttered.

Bonnie gripped his face tightly with her free hand and turned his face towards her, prompting him to open his darkening eyes.

“ _Say it_ ,” Bonnie hissed, glaring at him and watching the fire dance in his eyes as he finally answered in a hoarse whisper.

“ _Yes_ , _ma’am_.”

It was only then that Bonnie realized her heart was pounding hard against her ribs – so hard that her chest ached. The fire in Kai’s eyes seemed to have spread to Bonnie’s skin as she felt a burning lust like never before.

Kai’s eyes finally shut, allowing her to breathe again. That is, until she was forced to stare at the tendons in his neck.

With a silent pant, she released his hair and his face as if his skin had burned her. It certainly felt like it had.

She took a step away from him, and then another. After a moment where all Bonnie could hear was Kai’s heavy breathing and her own heartbeat, she raised her eyes to glance at Kai’s shut ones.

“I’m gonna go find something for you to eat,” Bonnie said, her voice surprisingly stronger than she’d thought it would be. “I won’t be able to hear you tell me how to get out of this place if your stomach is growling.”

She could’ve sworn she’d seen the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile before she turned and left the room.

 


	4. Definitely Up For It

Bonnie took many calming breaths as she rushed out of the room. She didn’t know where any of that had come from. Her dominant behavior had been a spur of the moment thing, but now that she thought about Kai’s reaction – his desperate moans and hasty submission – she couldn’t get the image out of her head.

The worst part was that the more she played the memory through her mind, the more she wanted to get another reaction like that out of him.

Fifteen minutes later, after Bonnie had finished feeding Kai oatmeal and ignoring his blatant staring the whole time, he broke the silence by asking, “So when are ya’ gonna hit me with that torture you promised?”

Bonnie sighed and stood from her position on the bed beside him, walking across the room to grab the dishes she’d left on the night stand.

“You sure do seem eager for me to hurt you,” Bonnie mused.

“You seemed eager to hurt me.”

Bonnie’s jaw clenched. Kai was right. She couldn’t wait to tear into his skin and watch his blood drip from his veins. Just the thought of hearing him cry out in pain and feel the same fear she’d felt towards him so many times gave her a sick thrill that she didn’t want to admit to feeling.

She opted out for a narrow-eyed stare.

“The only thing I’m eager to do is go home,” she shot back. “And if getting back to Mystic Falls requires me to hurt you, I’m not afraid. But you probably should be.”

Kai grinned and gave the best shrug of his shoulders that he could manage while his arms were tied up.

“Probably,” he agreed. “But I’m not.”

“Right, sociopaths don’t feel emotions,” Bonnie retorted.

Kai laughed softly.

“It’s not cause’ I’m a sociopath. It’s because you’re not threatening.”

She stared at him for a moment, unsure of whether to laugh in his face, yell at him, or throw something at his head. After taking a few calming breaths, Bonnie met Kai’s gaze.

“You don’t think I’m capable of hurting people?” she asked. “You think I’m just some scared little girl who screams when she sees a drop of blood? I have taken down some of the most powerful creatures on earth, and I am more than happy to add you to that list.”

“No, no, it’s not _that_ ,” Kai quickly added, as if that was supposed to reassure her. “I know you’re not afraid to _really_ sink your claws into me, Bon. But no matter how much you torture me, it doesn’t matter because I can’t be killed. Well, at least not permanently.”

“Maybe not,” Bonnie agreed. “But I can sure as hell make it hurt.”

Kai smiled brightly at her and chuckled.

“You’re all talk, Bonnie,” Kai argued. “You already know that pain makes me angry, which will make me want to spill the beans even less. But I’m curious. So come on. Show me what ya’ got.”

Bonnie bit her lip and squeezed the dishes she still held in her hands. As if she wasn’t already feeling enough conflict inside of her, Kai just had to add:

“We both know how much you want to.”

That was the final straw. Kai didn’t know exactly what she was capable of. But he was about to find out.

Bonnie gave him a tight lipped smile and said, “You think taunting me will make me get the torture over with? I know your strategy, and I also know that half of the torture is having to wait for it. So I think I’ll start when I’m good and ready.”

She walked away, leaving him exasperated.

* * *

“Bonnieeee,” Kai whined from across the hall for the tenth time since she’d left the room an hour ago. She huffed and looked over top of her magazine from her comfortable position in the bed across the hall from his.

“I don’t care how badly you have to use the bathroom, Kai,” she snapped. “I know that as soon as I untie you, you’ll just knock me out and do who-knows-what to me.”

Kai let out a groan. “Do _what_ to you, huh? Tie you up the same way you did to me? Maybe give you a taste of your own medicine?”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked back at the magazine she held, ignoring him.

“Bonnie, _please_ , I’m begging you,” he whined. “I promise I won’t hurt you. Just please _please_ let me relieve my bladder before I explode!”

Bonnie glared at his pained expression and then tossed aside her magazine with a huff.

“ _Fine_ ,” she sighed, standing up and covertly slipping her stun gun – which she’d thankfully remembered from buying the previous day – into her back pocket. “But on one condition.”

“Ugh, what do you _want_?” Kai snapped.

“Tell me what you were going to do after we ate dinner.”

“Look, Bon, I know you think that I have some kind of great scheme up my sleeve, but – “

“You can’t leave without me, right?” Bonnie interrupted. “You need my magic, you need the spell, and you need me. But you were obviously planning on doing _something_ to me. So if you tell me what your plan was, then I might think about letting you up.”

“ _Bonnie_. You’re delusional.”

“Says the man who murdered almost his entire family and has absolutely no remorse about it,” Bonnie retorted. Kai scoffed and turned his head away from her. “You know what would help you clear your mind?” Kai pointedly ignored her, refusing to face her. “A nice, long shower,” Bonnie stated, smiling as Kai turned his head to shoot her a death glare. “Can’t you just picture the water trickling down your neck and across your stomach? Trailing over your legs and seeping down the drain?”

Kai groaned and screwed his eyes shut, squirming on the bed as he attempted to block out her teasing words.

“Ooh, and just _imagine_ how warm the water would be,” Bonnie continued, grinning as Kai bit his lip, his body stiffening further. “Mmm, imagine the warm water dripping down your back and off your fingertips. Drip. Drip. _Drip_.”

“ _Enough_!” Kai screamed, beads of sweat forming at his temple. The sight made Bonnie bite her lip to hold back a laugh.

“What was your plan, Kai?” Bonnie repeated her question. “Tell me and I’ll let you into the bathroom.”

Kai panted harder, chewing at his lip, eyebrows scrunched tightly together.

After a few more seconds of silence in the room – except for the sound of Kai’s heavy breathing – Bonnie whispered, “ _Drip_ , _drip, drip_.”

“ _Magic_!” Kai shouted, the taunt muscles of his arms flexing as he fought to remain in control over his bladder. “There’s magic and there’s always a loop-hole. I don’t need _you_. All I need is your magic and the spell and your stupid blood.”

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she observed him.

“My blood?” she repeated. Kai nodded once and swallowed. “So you were planning to take my blood – obviously by force – and the spell… which you’ve already heard me do _twice_. Great. But I don’t have any magic left.”

“And whose fault is that, huh?” Kai retorted.

Bonnie was silent for a few moments as she considered his words.

“Come on, Bon, we had a deal!” Kai whined. “I told you everything.”

“No, you didn’t,” Bonnie countered. “You told me the loop-hole, not your entire plan. And I don’t have any magic left.”

“You’re smart enough to figure out my plan without me telling you,” he huffed. “Now _untie me_.”

Bonnie ignored him for a few moments. Kai sat in near silence as he painfully waited for what she’d do next. It was less than five seconds later that Bonnie said, “There’s magic.”

“What?”

“You said there’s magic,” she repeated. “And since I obviously have none, then you must’ve planned to get it from somewhere else.”

“See, I told you you’re smart,” Kai answered. “Untie me.”

“Where is it? Where’s the magic you were going to use?”

“Bonnie Bennett, I _swear_ if you don’t untie me right now and let me take a leak, I will do it on this bed and sing nothing but _Achey Breaky Heart_ for the rest of your miserable life in this place,” Kai growled.

Bonnie cringed, wanting to gag at the thought of having to deal with Kai’s bed and clothes being soaked in his own urine.

She sighed heavily and moved towards his legs, untying them quickly, much to Kai’s surprise. Once his ankles were free, she moved towards his arms and untied one from the bedpost just to tie it to his other wrist. She removed his second hand from the bedpost and tugged at the rope that connected his hands together at his front, helping him up from the bed.

Kai stood up awkwardly and was wordless as Bonnie led him down the hallway and into the bathroom. It had no windows; his only way of escape was back through the door, and without magic to cloak himself, the chances of him getting away were low.

Bonnie pushed Kai into the bathroom and informed him, “I’m standing outside of this door. Don’t do anything you might regret later.” She stepped out of the room to stand with her back against the wall next to the bathroom door, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited. After ten seconds of silence, she quirked an eyebrow and called out, “What’s the matter, Kai? Having performance issues?”

His answering scoff made her smirk.

“ _No_ ,” he shot back, “it’s just difficult to pull down your zipper when your wrists are tied together and your bladder’s about to burst.” After a moment of silence, Kai smugly asked, “Mind giving me a hand?”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “You can manage on your own. I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve unzipped your pants in a hurry to take care of a bodily urge.”

“ _Bonnie Bennet_ ,” Kai teasingly scolded in surprise. She could hear him smiling as he spoke. “Did your innocent little mouth just make a dirty joke?”

Bonnie couldn’t help herself, couldn’t stop her words before they were already spilling out. “What makes you think my mouth is so innocent?”

She immediately cringed at herself. She was only making the situation worse by encouraging him, but she missed playful banter with other people.

Kai let out a whole-hearted laugh that she could tell shook his whole body from his slight groan at the end. “You’re killing me, Bon.”

“Then just _pee_ already,” she exhaled in annoyance.

After the sound of a zipper being pulled down, Kai’s victorious exclamation of ‘ _Finally_!’, and the sound of water trickling (which made Bonnie’s face scrunch up in disgust), the toilet flushed and the faucet turned on. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief and rounded the corner to lean against the door frame, her arms still crossed as she watched him scrub his hands – well, scrub them as best as he could with his wrists tied together.

“I’m glad you’re one of those guys who actually values their hygiene,” she stated. “I was afraid I’d have to use my adult voice to make you wash your hands.”

Kai shot Bonnie a disbelieving look before shutting off the water and awkwardly reaching for a towel with both hands.

“That’s _disgusting_ ,” he said with a cringe. “I’m a sociopath, not a nasty weirdo.”

Bonnie shrugged with a pout of her lips. “I don’t know, Kai. The last time I watched someone scoop jam out of a jar with their bare hands and then lick it off their fingers, I thought they were a nasty weirdo.”

Kai released the towel and grinned. “Aw come on, Bon. You and I both know the jam thing was just to show you what I can do with my tongue and my mouth.” He shot her a wink as he took a step towards her, awaiting her next move.

Bonnie gave him a fake, close-mouthed smile. “I knew you were going to say that, so then why am I still _so_ incredibly grossed out?”

Kai licked his lips and glanced down at Bonnie’s. His dark gaze lifted to meet her eyes.

“I think you’re getting your _grossed out_ emotion confused with your _turned on_ one,” he said with a grin. “It’s ok, Bon. It happens to the best of us.”

Bonnie didn’t give him the pleasure of reacting to the comment. Instead, she looped her fingers through the rope that bound his hands together and tugged, forcing him to follow her back into his bedroom.

“Ooh Bonnie, I never realized you’d be so _forward_ ,” Kai announced as she walked him towards his bed. “I mean, I figured you had a bit of a naughty streak in you, but _damn_.”

Bonnie glared at him and shoved him backwards. Kai fell onto his back, landing in the middle of the bed with a quiet intake of breath. Bonnie wasted no time in getting onto the bed with him, ignoring his open enthusiasm as she planted her knees on either side of his stomach. She clutched his wrists and raised them above his head, having to lean forward in order to reach the bed posts above his head. While this position was necessary to tie his wrists back to the bed posts, she made sure not to let any party of her body make contact with his.

Kai let out an unashamed moan, staring at Bonnie with parted lips that were screwed into a smirk and lidded eyes. “Ya’ know, when I pictured this exact scenario in my head, I imagined less clothing involved,” Kai murmured in a slightly lower voice.

“Oh did you, now?” Bonnie pretended to ponder as she swiftly untied his wrists from each other.

“Mm, yep,” Kai answered, his dark eyes never leaving Bonnie’s face. “Which reminds me, I was going to ask you to take off this hoodie since I’m a little _tied up_ at the moment.”

Bonnie sighed, deciding that it would be easier to grant him this wish then to have to cut off the hoodie later when he complained that he was too warm. She cautiously released his wrists and leaned back, still making sure not to rest against any part of his body.

“Go ahead,” she ordered, motioning towards his hands.

Kai hesitated for a moment before flashing Bonnie a smirk and quickly shedding the hoodie. After some difficulty of tugging the sleeves off of his rope-covered wrists, he held the article of clothing in his hands and stared at Bonnie mischievously.

“What makes you think I won’t just escape right now?” he challenged. “I’m not tied to this bed anymore. I could easily overpower you.”

“Could you?” Bonnie teased, keeping eye contact as she pulled the hoodie from his grip and tossed it behind her shoulder. Her hands immediately circled his wrists and separated his arms, holding them down so that his hands laid next to the corner bed posts.

“Yeah, _obviously_ ,” Kai laughed once, as if the question was ridiculous. “You’re not even pinning me down properly.”

Bonnie knew he’d said those exact words just to get her to do it, because he was dirty and _twisted_ and loved egging her on, and she knew it’d give him exactly what he wanted if she did it. She knew she shouldn’t, that it would be a stupid, terrible idea.

But she went against her better judgement and did it anyways.

Bonnie pinned Kai’s hands to the bed with her own, his palms up, and then she slowly dragged her nails down his bare skin: from his exposed wrists, down his forearms, across the inside of his elbows, and then over his biceps. Kai held his breath the whole time, his eyes slipping shut as Bonnie’s nails dug into his flesh. She paused her nail’s descent once she reached the sleeves of his grey t-shirt. Kai held completely, not allowing a single muscle to move as he waited for Bonnie to do _something_. His cheeks were flushed as Bonnie allowed the slightest, barely noticeable brush of her thighs against the side of Kai’s rib cage. His sudden intake of breath was proof enough that he’d definitely noticed the contact.

“Was that a challenge or a threat?” Bonnie asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Kai grinned.

“Maybe a little bit of both.”

Bonnie inhaled sharply as Kai suddenly lurched forward, gripping her hips with a shocking strength and flipping them over so that she was underneath of him. He grinned so widely that his lips pulled back to reveal his glinting teeth. His eyes, pupils blown so wide that only a sliver of blue remained, sparkled with horrific delight as he held Bonnie’s wrists against the bed. It sent a cold shiver down Bonnie’s spine, a hot sweat across her skin, and raised goosebumps on her arms.

Kai noticed every reaction. His eyes only seemed to get darker and glint more deviously, his toothy grin spreading into a wide smile.

Bonnie didn’t want to admit that his reaction to her response almost terrified her. The _almost_ part – the fact that she wasn’t _completely_ disturbed, but slightly thrilled at his reaction – was what scared her the most. She shouldn’t be feeling these jolts of electricity spreading across her skin or a burn in the pit of her stomach. And yet knowing that she shouldn’t be feeling such things only made them stronger. This entire situation was _wrong_ , and that’s exactly what made it feel _so damn good_.

Kai was suddenly at her neck then, his too-hot breath blowing against her ear and her neck. She winced and tried not to squirm, to not make him even hungrier for her.

“You didn’t actually think I would _willingly_ let you tie me down again, did you, Bon?” he breathed, more hot air hitting her neck. “Is that what you thought? That I’d just stay still like a good little prisoner and let you slap on the shackles? Huh, Bonnie? Is that what you thought?”

Bonnie’s eyebrows tugged together as she fought to remain calm, both from fear and… something _else_ that she wasn’t going to acknowledge she was feeling.

“ _Answer me_!” Kai growled, shaking her arms and causing Bonnie to flinch.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me,” Bonnie answered, avoiding his question.

Kai raised his eyebrows incredulously at her.

“Oh, you think _this_ is what it’s like when I hurt someone?” he asked, laughing once. “I did promise that, and I’m not breaking that promise. In fact, I planned to make you feel the exact opposite of pain. What dya’ say, Bon? Think you’re up for it?”

Bonnie froze. That. _That_ was her escape. Kai was so caught up in his hormone-fueled lust that he wasn’t paying attention to anything around him. He’d failed to notice the set of her lips as she formulated a plan in less than a second. He’d failed to pin down more than just her arms, and it was all because of his ridiculous hormones – which seemed to match the young age he was stuck at.

After taking in a breath and meeting his heavy stare, Bonnie said, “I think the better question is if _you’re_ up for it.” Although her arms were pinned and Kai loomed above her, their bodies were nearly six inches apart. Bonnie used this to her advantage. She suddenly lifted her hips up and rolled them into Kai’s. His breath caught in his throat. Bonnie smirked. “Well this part of you is _definitely_ up for it.”

Kai’s wrecked moan was the only verbal response Bonnie received before he was laying his head in the crook of her neck.

“ _Bon_ ,” he whispered roughly, his arms visibly shaking as he fought to control himself. His grip on her wrists had tightened further. She needed to change that.

Bonnie titled her head to the side and lightly licked a stripe up Kai’s ear, raising her hip to grind against his at the same time.

“Ah!” Kai cried out, digging his nails into Bonnie’s skin.

Bonnie let out a soft groan at the pain – because that was obviously _all_ she was groaning about – but Kai didn’t recognize it as a sign of discomfort. It made him grip her tighter. Bonnie relaxed into the bed, making Kai lose all friction and hoping he’d grow frustrated from it. But he only panted a few times, seemingly trying to catch his breath. Bonnie couldn’t have any of that. She needed him to be going crazy with need if she was going to escape. She needed to kick it up a notch.

With a steadying breath, Bonnie managed to get her right leg out from underneath of Kai and dragged her heel up the back of his leg, all the way from his ankle up to the top of his thigh. Kai hissed and leaned forward, more into Bonnie. His grip had begun to loosen. With a newfound vigor, Bonnie raised her hips again and used her leg to tilt Kai’s hips into hers so that he was flush against her. Her breath stuttered and Kai let out a nearly frantic whine. Bonnie turned and bit his earlobe, and with a breathy moan, Kai released her hands and wrapped his arms around the middle of her back, tightly grasping her flesh as he pulled her tightly against him. He turned his head into her neck and licked, literally _licked_ , at the beads of sweat that had gathered on her skin. Bonnie gasped and scratched his back roughly. Kai groaned.

“ _Bonnie_ ,” he stammered, rolling his hips into hers for the first time and making a broken sound at the contact.

She needed to act quickly before she lost all control of herself.

Bonnie ran a hand through his hair and scratched at his scalp, using her other hand to reach behind her. She tugged at Kai’s hair, making him scrunch his eyes shut.

 _Now_.

Bonnie turned off the safety, put the contact probes of the stun gun against the side of Kai’s neck, and pushed the button. The resulting zapping sounds and Kai’s scream of anguish made Bonnie jump. After more than five seconds of shocking him, Bonnie released the button and squirmed out from underneath of Kai’s twitching body. She quickly rolled him onto his back and tied his wrists back to the bed posts, then moved to do the same to his ankles. Because of her adrenalin and the practice she’d been getting, she had gotten much better and faster at tying knots. It took her mere seconds to tie him completely down.

By the time she was done, Kai was blinking away the confusion and giving her the most pathetic, defeated look she’d ever witnessed. She refused to feel sorry for him.

“Next time you have to pee,” Bonnie began as she caught her breath, “I think I’ll make you use a bottle.”


	5. Get A Good Taste

Bonnie pointedly ignored Kai for the rest of the morning and afternoon, keeping busy by acquainting herself with the house. There were blood splatters and smears staining many of the walls, along with random puddles of blood that had soaked into the hardwood floor. This, coupled with the bloody handprints on some of the doors and windows, made the house look like something straight out of a horror movie.

Despite the evening sunshine that brightened the house as Bonnie reheated Kai’s “Thanksgiving meal” leftovers, she still felt a sort of darkness around her. She rubbed her hands together and held them close to the flame of the stove as she waited for the spaghetti sauce to boil – despite the fact that she was plenty warm enough in the jeans and blouse she’d gotten from the store last night.

Once the leftovers were heated up, Bonnie filled her plate, grabbed a fork and a drink, and sat at the kitchen table. She ate alone and in silence, which didn’t bother her for the first time since she’d sent Damon back to the real world. She was happy to have a quiet moment to herself after what had happened earlier that morning.

She’d known she should’ve listened to the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her ‘ _don’t do this_ ’ when she’d begun to unbind Kai from the wooden bed posts. The prospect of having to replace urine-soaked bedsheets, however, had been too revolting to consider.

She had known Kai was going to try to overpower her. That was the one thing he was positive he had the advantage of – his strength and his size. But he’d underestimated her. _Again_. And while Bonnie felt a twinge of guilt when she remembered the pained look on Kai’s face as she’d stunned the ever-living crap out of him, she also had to admit that it’d been pretty hilarious.

She smiled to herself as she finished her food and began setting the dirty dishes on the counter beside the sink. It wasn’t surprising that this house had a nice dishwasher, given that Kai was one of eight children. Even with a dishwasher though, Bonnie couldn’t imagine having to handle the amount of dishes that ten people created. Either Kai’s siblings took care of their own mess, or his mother was a stay-at-home mom if the house was as clean as it was now – well, excluding the splatters of blood here and there.

As Bonnie was nearly finished setting the dirty plates, cups, and silverware inside the dishwasher, she heard what sounded like a groan of pain from upstairs. Her eyes widened for a moment as she waited, gaze flickering to the large kitchen knives displayed on the counter beside her.

“I can smell the food, Bonnie!” Kai yelled.

Bonnie let out a breath of relief and relaxed. He was still tied up.

“Hey, I’m starving up here!” Kai continued. “And I know you’re eating my leftover spaghetti. Admit it, Bon. I’m a great cook.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

“Or _maybe_ I just didn’t feel like cooking and decided to take my chances with _this_!” she called back. “Are you sure those tomatoes you used weren’t rotten?”

“I don’t know,” Kai retorted, “why don’t you bring me up a bowl so I can taste it and find out for myself?”

“I’m not entirely sure you deserve it,” Bonnie retorted. “Especially after you pinned me down and threatened me.”

She could practically feel his annoyed glare.

“Oh sweet _innocent_ Bonnie, you forgot to mention the part where you _tased me_. You owe me.”

Bonnie bit her lip and thought for a moment, allowing herself to grin one last time at the memory of watching Kai convulse from the stun gun before sighing and getting a bowl. She filled it with spaghetti and grabbed a fork, and then made her way upstairs and into Kai’s bedroom. He sighed with relief and visibly relaxed as he saw her enter.

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at him.

“What, you missed me?” she sassed.

Kai grinned and attempted to shrug. “Nah, I’m just really happy to see my spaghetti. I’m starving. Apparently being tasered not only makes a mark on your skin, but also on your appetite.”

Before Bonnie could scoff at him, she glanced at the side of his neck and noticed the two dark red marks the stun gun had left. Although she pressed her lips together to keep from laughing, the corner of her mouth screwed up into a smirk.

“First of all, it wasn’t a _Taser_ , it was a stun gun,” Bonnie informed him. “Stun guns are much less painful than Tasers because they aren’t as powerful.”

“Oh yeah? Well it still hurt like a mother– ”

“Oh stop whining,” Bonnie teased. “I bet it hurts way less than being shot with a _crossbow_.”

Kai laughed once.

“Can’t argue with ya’ there,” he answered, his eyes suddenly glued to the bowl Bonnie held. “Hey, since my hands aren’t exactly useful at the moment since you’re surprisingly an expert at tying knots, you’re gonna have to feed me. _Again_.”

Bonnie huffed and pushed the same chair she’d used this morning towards Kai’s bed until it nearly touched the edge. She sat cross-legged on it before twirling some of the spaghetti onto the fork and giving Kai an expectant look.

“Are you gonna open your mouth or just stare it?” Bonnie asked.

Kai’s stare was unrelenting, his dark eyes twinkling with mirth as he smirked.

Bonnie’s expression fell as she realized where his mind had gone with that. She huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

“Can you stop acting like a perverted teenager for once so I don’t actually slap that stupid smile off your face?” she snapped.

Kai feigned shock.

“ _Bonnie Bennett_!” he gasped. “My thoughts were entirely innocent, but yours were _obviously_ in the gutter. Or no, worse! In the _sewer_.”

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him and dropped the fork into the bowl of spaghetti. “You’re a dick.”

“There you go again,” Kai said. “First you give me a hickey, then you tie me to my bed and do unspeakable things to me with your hips and your mouth, and now you’re thinking about _the D word_. You really need to purify your mind, Miss Bennett.”

Bonnie shot him a smile, uncrossed her legs, and stood up, causing Kai to look mildly concerned.

“You know what? On second thought, I don’t think I need to feed you after all,” Bonnie stated, stepping away from the bed. “You seem content enough listening to your own voice, so you must not be very hungry. I guess I’ll just take this back downstairs and – “

“ _Wait_ ,” Kai hissed, clearly annoyed that Bonnie was winning at their little game _yet again_. “I’ll shut up. I promise.”

Bonnie shrugged and made her way back to the chair. Kai watched eagerly as she sat back down and picked up the fork. She held it above the bowl, tilted her head, and waited.

Kai swallowed and said, “Ya’ know, it’s pretty annoying that I’m being fed like a baby, and yet kind of a turn on since you’re the one feeding me. I actually think I kinda’ like it.”

“Well that’s because you _are_ a baby,” Bonnie answered.

Kai shot her a hard stare before finally opening his mouth. Bonnie grinned victoriously and laid the fork on his tongue, watching as he closed his lips over the metal and slid the spaghetti off of it. She pretended not to notice the way his mouth looked as he did it, and would deny it to the grave that she’d leaned forward, feeling warmth coiling in her stomach.

But the mischievous grin tugging at the corner of Kai’s lips had Bonnie worried that he didn’t need a confession. He could tell that she was enjoying having control over him. The only thing Bonnie had to concern herself with now was not letting him realize the full extent of her delight.

After about three more bites of spaghetti – which Kai chewed excruciatingly slowly and stared at Bonnie the whole time – he swallowed and said, “You’re crazy for accusing me of using rotten tomatoes in my cooking. I mean, what kind of person do you think I am?”

Bonnie twirled the fork until enough spaghetti was dangling from it and sighed, saying, “So much for your promise of shutting up.”

Kai gave her a doubtful look and grinned. “Come on, Bon. Neither one of us likes awkward silence.”

“It wasn’t awkward,” she retorted, giving Kai another bite of spaghetti.

“Mm, true,” he said while chewing. “You know you’re truly comfortable with somebody when the silence isn’t awkward.”

Bonnie paused and narrowed her eyes. “You heard that from _Pulp Fiction_ , didn’t you?”

Kai swallowed and gave her a slight nod.

“In the trailer,” he said. “That movie didn’t come out until October. I was trapped here in May. See the problem? Which means that not only was I trapped here _all_ _alone_ , but I also missed one of the best movies of that year. Shameful, isn’t it?”

“Not really,” Bonnie retorted, twirling the fork again. “I’ve never been much of a fan of that movie; too many overdoses for my tastes.”

“Hey, hey, no spoilers!” Kai exclaimed before getting another mouthful of spaghetti. “What about Dirty Dancing? You must’ve seen that one.”

Bonnie smiled – genuinely smiled – a bit at the mention of the movie.

“Of course I’ve seen it,” she told him. “It’s a classic.”

“We should watch it sometime,” Kai suggested. “But like, ya’ know, sometime when my legs and arms aren’t tied down to my bed. I would’ve escaped already, but I really wasn’t kidding about these knots, Bon.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and stuck a large amount of spaghetti into his mouth to shut him up.

* * *

 After another ten minutes or so of hand-feeding Kai and then going to the kitchen to clean up, Bonnie began turning on lights as she made her way back upstairs. It had just gotten dark outside, and despite the fact that no one else was on this planet, the silence grew eerie.

The night had just begun. Bonnie needed answers from Kai, and she intended to get them before the sun rose.

Bonnie waltzed into the room with a confidence that caught Kai’s attention. She spun the wooden chair she’d sat in to feed him so that it faced away from the bed and sat backwards on it, facing Kai. Her legs hung off either side, toes touching the floor and feet arching up. Bonnie crossed her arms and relaxed them on top of the chair, then rested her chin on top of her forearms.

Kai observed her with interest.

“Ya’ know, it’s a really good thing I haven’t drank much today, or else I’d _really_ have to use the little boys room right about now,” Kai stated, chuckling as he tugged at the ropes around his wrists.

“And I _really_ wouldn’t let you even if you did need it,” Bonnie retorted with mocking smile.

Kai watched her for a moment before snorting. “ _Right_ , I forgot you’re supposed to be torturing me. Sorry about that. It must’ve slipped my mind while we were reenacting _Lady and the Tramp_.”

“Aw, that’s shame,” Bonnie taunted, pretending to pout. “Maybe we should reenact _The Silence of the Lambs_ to get you back on track. How does that sound?”

Kai bit the tip of his tongue and smiled, staring at Bonnie mischievously. “You don’t have it in you.”

“Haven’t we been over this already?” Bonnie countered, narrowing her eyes at Kai and cocking an eyebrow. “I’m not afraid to hurt you.”

“Oh, I know you’re not,” Kai answered. “What you’re afraid of is that you’ll like it too much.”

Bonnie pushed herself off of the chair, making it scratch loudly across the floor. She shoved it away and it toppled over with a loud bang.

Kai eyed it with raised eyebrows.

“Really?” he snorted. “You think that’s supposed to – “

Bonnie was climbing onto his stomach – a disgustingly familiar position to her now – before he could finish speaking. Kai inhaled sharply and gaped at her for a moment before catching himself. That is, until she yanked the stun gun out of her pocket and held it against his neck with one hand, while her other hand grabbed his hair. _Hard_.

Kai grunted, his jaw clenching and the veins in his arms straining as he fought to remain still. He chuckled softly.

“What, that little old thing again?” Kai teased. “You really need better scare tactics than a little bit of electricity, Bonnie.”

Bonnie watched sweat form at Kai’s temple, though. She allowed herself a small, wicked smile.

“You’re pretending to be tough, but I can see how worked up you are,” Bonnie said. “Maybe you’re afraid, maybe you’re not. But it looks to me like you have so much frustration pent up from spending eighteen years alone that you’re not sure what to do when there’s a girl on your lap.”

Kai choked out a laugh.

“Sex and girls have never been very appealing to me, if I’m being honest,” he admitted with a shrug. “I tried kissing a girl once when I was twelve, but I decided it was much more fun to push her into the creek instead.” He paused to giggle – genuinely _giggle_ – at the memory. “Girls are fun to look at, don’t get me wrong. But I’ve never found one that I _really_ wanted in my lap.”

“Hmm,” Bonnie hummed, releasing Kai’s hair to graze her fingers over his jugular. His pulse was racing. He was _lying_. “Until now, right?”

“What?”

“You’ve never found a girl you’ve wanted in your lap until _now_ ,” Bonnie repeated. She let her weight rest fully on his stomach, still holding the stun gun to his neck with her right hand.

Kai breathed in slowly and watched Bonnie like she was a bomb that was about to go off.

“You act like it’s one-sided,” Kai replied.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t need to,” he said. “You already know the answer. You just wanna hear me say it out loud. Which doesn’t make sense considering the amount of times I’ve hit on you. So then you just wanted to hear me say it then, didn’t you, Bon? You wanna know all the dirty thoughts I have about you. I guess your naughty side only comes out to play when Damon isn’t around, huh?”

Bonnie ground her teeth, removed her fingers from Kai’s pulse, and pushed the button on the stun gun. The resulting sound of static was drowned out by Kai’s ridiculous yelp of shock and pain. Bonnie only shocked him for a moment, but it was enough to leave two red marks on his neck below the ones from this morning.

A few seconds later, after Kai recovered, he began to laugh – soft chuckles at first that became louder and shook his whole body. Tears formed in his eyes as he smiled up at Bonnie in sheer delight.

“I gotta’ admit, _Bon Bon_ ,” Kai said, smirking as the sound of Damon’s nickname for Bonnie brought a dark fire into her eyes, “that one actually surprised me. I guess you could say I was _shocked_.”

Kai closed his eyes and continued to chuckle at his own joke. As he laughed, Bonnie dropped the stun gun onto the bed beside her and reached into her other back pocket. She pulled out a pocket knife she’d found earlier in the day and had decided to keep for instances just like this one.

Bonnie had the two-inch blade opened and pressed against Kai’s jugular in half a second. The cold metal of the blade made Kai’s laughter pause. He opened his eyes and glanced down. While trying to look at the offending object, however, Kai caused it to push further into his neck. He hissed at the sensation and instantly jerked away from it, but Bonnie leaned forward and pressed it against his neck harder.

“I was going to insult the size of that thing,” Kai began, glancing at Bonnie’s hand, “but then I figured you’d turn it into a dirty joke. Besides, I know firsthand not to underestimate what a knife can do, regardless of size.”

“Then you know how many ways I can slice you open with this,” Bonnie retorted. “So tell me, Kai. Where’s the magic you planned to use? It’s obviously not inside of you, otherwise you would’ve already used it to get out of these ropes.”

Kai chuckled darkly. “I always knew you were smart.”

“Where is it, Kai?” Bonnie demanded, leaning closer towards him.

“You say that like I’m gonna’ get intimidated and tell you everything,” Kai said with a disbelieving smile. “Sorry. I’m not that easy, Bon.”

Bonnie’s lips curled back over her teeth in a snarl. She lunged forward until she was inches away from Kai’s face and suddenly gripped the hair at the base of his skull, pulling it hard enough that he gasped and his head whipped backwards. Then, as his neck was exposed and the muscles were straining, Bonnie dug the knife into his skin. Kai inhaled sharply and let out a groan as the blade broke his skin.

Bonnie felt blood trickle over her fingers as she stared him down.

“I will _gladly_ spend tonight slowly tearing through your skin until you give me something,” Bonnie growled. Kai’s chest rose and fell heavily with his quickening breaths. “I’m not messing around, Kai. I’ll take my time slicing through every single muscle and tendon until I hit bone. Then I’ll move to the other side.”

Bonnie slowly dragged the blade through his skin, leaving a trail of dark red blood seeping from the cut as she moved the knife to the other side of Kai’s neck. Kai panted and squirmed beneath her, wincing as he let out a long groan of pain.

“And then I’ll do the same to this side,” Bonnie hissed. “I know you can’t die permanently, Kai. But the truth is that I’m _glad_ you can’t. Otherwise this wouldn’t be nearly as much fun.”

Kai’s pained expression immediately vanished at her words. He was suddenly beaming, his chest shaking as he shut his eyes and laughed. Bonnie glared at him and pushed the knife deeper into his skin, feeling more blood trickling onto her fingers.

She glanced at the wound; it went from one side of Kai’s neck to the other, a bright red line with streams of blood trailing down to his collar bones. So much blood came from the wound – which Bonnie was now pushing on rather roughly – that it disappeared beneath the collar of Kai’s _Brooklyn_ T-shirt. Dark red stains formed on the fabric covering his chest, and Bonnie reveled in the sight of so much color – so much _red_. It sent a shiver up Bonnie’s spine and brought her back to reality.

Kai was still laughing.

“ _Fun_ , hey?” he repeated her words, letting out another laugh. “I was right.”

“ _What_?” Bonnie demanded.

“About you,” Kai answered. “You enjoy this; hurting me. And it scares the hell out of you, doesn’t it? That’s why you didn’t wanna torture me – _really_ torture me, at least. Because you’re afraid you’ll like it. You’re afraid that while you try to make me pay for all the horrible things I’ve done to you, you’ll turn into me. _A monster_.”

Bonnie flinched.

“And you’re right,” Kai continued, a smirk on his lips. “Once you get a good taste of what it feels like to be in control of someone, to do _whatever_ you want while they’re helpless, you’ll never want the feeling to stop. You’ll search for it and you’ll always come back for more because it’s _an addiction_.”

Bonnie wanted to throw up as she felt a thrill at Kai’s words. She pulled the knife away from him and clutched it tightly, her breaths coming faster.

Kai noticed her inner struggle and smiled, his eyes twinkling with delight as he asked, “You sure you’re ready to become a monster, Bonnie?”


	6. One Way To Find Out

_“And you’re right,” Kai continued, a smirk on his lips. “Once you get a good taste of what it feels like to be in control of someone, to do_ whatever _you want while they’re helpless, you’ll never want the feeling to stop. You’ll search for it and you’ll always come back for more because it’s an_ addiction _.”_

_Bonnie wanted to throw up as she felt a thrill at Kai’s words. She pulled the knife away from him and clutched it tightly, her breaths coming faster._

_Kai noticed her inner struggle and smiled, his eyes twinkling with delight as he asked, “You sure you’re ready to become a monster, Bonnie?”_

She wanted to slap that stupid, smug grin off his face. So she did.

And the bastard had the audacity to _smile_.

“Wow, you really _do_ like hurting me, don’t you?” he rasped, stretching out his jaw. “It makes you feel powerful, right? Makes you feel alive? Now you understand why I love doing what I do. And hey, before you know it, we’ll be partners in crime. You’re already starting to become just like me.”

“I am _nothing_ like you!” she hissed, dropping the knife on the bed beside her in disgust.

Kai grinned.

“But you’re on your way towards it. And you know it.”

Bonnie ground her teeth and used both hands to grab the neck of Kai’s shirt. It dug into his skin, causing more blood to flow from the wound in front.

“That’s good, get your anger out,” he said in between pants. “Go ahead. Take it out on me. We both know I deserve it.”

“You’re damn right, you do!” she growled, shaking him with every word.

“So then do it,” he whispered. “Get your revenge.”

She hesitated then.

“Come on, Bonnie,” he urged. His cheeks were flushed, lips parting as he breathed fast.

Bonnie studied Kai’s reaction with curiosity now, squinting at him.

“I’m not the one who actually likes this, am I?” she countered. “You said that just to make me angrier, didn’t you? No, no, _you’re_ the one who likes this. Is this what gets you off? Someone hurting you? Taking control of you?”

If Kai’s sudden intake of breath hadn’t given away his answer, the sight of him tugging at the ropes attached to the bedposts would’ve been enough confirmation for Bonnie.

She smirked back at his obviously-aroused expression.

Kai tugged at the posts another time before whispering in a broken, raspy voice, “So that’s what you wanna know, huh? You wanna figure out what gets me off? All you had to do was ask, Bon.”

“Oh really,” Bonnie didn’t say it as a question as she glanced at his parted lips. “Then what, Kai?” she challenged, smirking as she leaned mere inches from his face. “What makes you feel your heart pounding in every part of your body? What gets you so turned on that you feel like you’re suffocating on your own blood?”

His pupils were blown so large that only a sliver of blue was visible. His lips were parted as he fought to control his heavy breaths.

Kai’s stare never left Bonnie’s face as he replied, “ _You_.”

His answer sparked a brilliant idea in Bonnie’s mind. If making Kai bleed wouldn’t get him to talk, then maybe a _different_ kind of torture would.

“Oh really?” Bonnie inquired. “So then if I did _this_ – “ Bonnie lifted her hips from Kai’s stomach and rolled her body down, rubbing against him as she moved backwards, “then you’d probably like it?”

Kai let out a soft, breathy moan.

“Yeah, probably,” he whispered hoarsely.

She’d obviously caught him off guard, and the desperate look on his face made her want to do it again.

Bonnie rolled her hips over him once. Kai inhaled sharply. She rolled backwards, much harder and more precise than last time, and was rewarded with a loud, broken moan. Kai’s head thumped back against his pillow, the tendons in his neck strained and his jaw clenched tight, eyes screwed shut. Bonnie tugged on his shirt and ground against him again, _hard_ , making Kai gasp and then groan in between pants.

Then she completely removed the contact.

After a few seconds of silence and lost friction, Kai’s eyes slowly opened. He gave Bonnie a confused half-lidded stare.

“What the – “

“Where is the magic, Kai?” Bonnie asked, watching his face.

Kai shut his eyes and dropped his head, groaning in frustration.

“You stopped because you wanna’ know where some stupid magic is?” he asked in a rough voice.

“No,” Bonnie answered, surprising Kai yet again. “I stopped because you looked like you were about to ruin your jeans.”

Kai let out a low, suggestive laugh. “Then take them _off_.”

“Maybe I will,” Bonnie retorted, making Kai’s eyes widen and his breath catch in his throat.

Bonnie reached beneath her raised hips and popped the button on Kai’s jeans. His face and neck instantly grew red and his lips parted in shock.

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Except in your current position, it’s gonna’ be hard.”

Kai barked out a laugh. “Oh, it’s _already_ hard.”

“Hmm, I think you’re right,” Bonnie stated in a suspiciously calm voice, allowing her hips to graze against him and reveling in his breathy gasp. “Let’s see if this makes it less _hard_.”

Kai barely had time to look up before Bonnie had the bloodied pocket knife in hand and was slicing it through the denim on his left thigh. It cut through the fabric deep enough to break skin, and Kai shouted in pain. Bonnie pulled the knife – which now was dripping with blood – away from his leg and wiped it on his pants.

He fought to catch his breath and stared at Bonnie with half-lidded eyes.

“I _loved_ these jeans,” Kai retorted, glancing wearily at the gash in them which was now stained with blood.

“Hmm, did you?” Bonnie provoked him. “That’s a shame, because I plan on only making them worse.”

She then lightly, _teasingly_ dragged the tip of the knife upwards toward Kai’s zipper, careful not to let it cut the fabric.

His eyes flashed with panic as he watched helplessly, yanking hard at the ropes around his wrists and even bending his knees in an attempt to free his legs.

“Good luck with getting loose,” Bonnie told him with a teasing grin. “Like you said, I’m an expert at tying knots.”

“ _How_?” Kai huffed as he pulled at the rope around his left wrist hard enough to make him wince.

“I guess I was always good at it in girl scouts,” Bonnie answered, ignoring Kai’s snort, “but after vampires, werewolves, witches, and other supernatural creatures started lurking around Mystic Falls, I decided to improve my skills.” She used the tip of the knife to poke the middle of Kai’s zipper and smirked. “I guess it paid off.”

“ _Yeah_ , sure,” Kai laughed once. “You’ve managed to successfully tie someone down to their own bed and hurt them while also getting them really turned on. _Congrats_. Welcome to the world of BDSM, _Mistress_. Wait,” Kai tilted his head in contemplation as he admired Bonnie’s figure with lustful eyes and a wicked smile. “Come to think of it, you would look _amazing_ in black leather and some sexy heels. Ooh, you could even hold a riding crop. Maybe even a _gag_ – “

“Sounds like you’d enjoy that a lot more than I would,” Bonnie countered, raising her eyebrows at him.

Kai shrugged as best as he could.

“Maybe,” he relented. “Maybe not. Only one way to find out.”

She regarded him with a thoughtful look. If doing this would make him go crazy – well, _crazier_ – then Bonnie would play the role of a dominatrix, despite knowing she’d regret this later.

Bonnie dragged the knife up his zipper just hard enough so that he could feel it, watching him tremble and hearing his breathing hitch. She rested her left hand just above the waist of Kai’s jeans and leaned down. Her chest nearly touched his as she craned her neck to whisper teasingly in his ear, “Do you want me to be your Mistress, Kai?”

His body stiffened immediately. Bonnie was sure he was holding his breath.

After five seconds of painful silence and tension that Bonnie could taste in the air, Kai finally asked, “Is that an offer?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Kai blinked, his lips parting as he watched her.

“Yes,” he breathed.

Bonnie cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Kai’s jaw ticked and his gaze grew impatient.

“I said _yes_.”

“Yes _what_?” Bonnie repeated, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Kai glared at her then, his teeth grinding.

“If you’re trying to be some sort of _dominant_ , then you’re gonna’ have to try harder, _Bon Bon_ , because – “

A loud smack echoed throughout the room as Bonnie slapped his cheek, much harder than she had before. Kai’s face whipped to the side at the action. But this time, he didn’t smile.

“If you call me ‘ _Bon Bon_ ’ one more time,” Bonnie growled, “I am going to stab you where you’re _hardest_ right now and then leave you in here to bleed for a few days. Understand?”

Kai swallowed and turned his head to glare at her with hooded eyes. “Yes.”

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. “Yes _what_?”

He pulled his lower lip into his mouth, biting it until it turned dark red and then releasing it. Kai saw Bonnie watching him, his lustful eyes dark as he gave her a small, cocky smile.

“Yes _Mistress_ ,” Kai answered, his shoulders rolling back as he shivered.

Bonnie noticed and felt a rush of victory. His self-control was fading.

“Like I said,” she began, dragging the pocket knife over his zipper again and smiling wickedly at Kai’s confused expression, “you enjoy losing control more than I enjoy taking it.”

“Yeah _right_ ,” Kai laughed once in disbelief, trying to breathe slower as sweat formed on his temples.

“You keep acting like you’re not affected by this,” Bonnie said, trailing the knife up until it reached the bottom of his T-shirt. “By _me_. But your body is giving away everything. Admit it; you like this.”

“Why?” Kai groaned. “Why do you want me to admit it, Bonnie? All you’re doing right now is turning me on. It’s not like I can’t handle a little heat.”

Bonnie sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and rested her left hand on Kai’s hip, lifting the knife under the hem of his shirt and pulling up.

Kai’s mouth fell open as she tore through the shirt from his jeans to his neck without touching his skin. The fabric fell uselessly to either side of his torso – the sleeves were still attached to his arms, though – and Bonnie crouched over him with a victorious smirk.

“Good. I’m glad you can handle some heat. Because it’s about to get _damn_ _hot_ in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review with your thoughts. :)


End file.
